Friends, or something more?
by cocopuffie
Summary: Caleb and Will are just friends, but people start thinking they should belong together. What happens when they pretend for fun? They're lives will change forever.
1. Caleb the Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, I would like to say that yes, I am a huge W.I.T.C.H. fan, just like I am for Harry Potter. For all newcomers, I have a Harry Potter fanfic on Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. If you would like to read, go to my profile and check it out. It's called "Everything to Me" based on the song by Michelle Branch, my guitar/songwriting/singing role model! I took time to write this, and I hope you like. It's a Will/Caleb fic, so enjoy. I really don't like Cornelia and Caleb together. It's just . . . wrong! UGH! Anyways, It's based on them two and they're friendship/relationship. ENJOY! OOO WAIT! I have to tell you full summary.

**Summary:** Will and Caleb have grown comfortable as friends, and their friendship grows more when Caleb comforts Will over a breakup with her B.F., Matt. But when everyone says how cute _they_ would be together, instead of him and Cornelia, and Will and Matt, they become quite annoyed, and decide to pretend that they're dating, meaning that they'll cuddle and kiss and hug and etc. But, does that also mean that they'll have to do the unthinkable, what everyone is pressuring them to do: **SEX!** What will the friends do? Will they continue their cherade? Or stop it while it's ahead? And what is wrong with Cornelia? Why is she becoming a skanky bitchy person toward Will! **_mwahahahahahaha_**! Oh, um sorry. Just enjoy. (OH. They're in High School. I want Caleb to be a Junior, and them Sophomores. I think that fits, right? OK GOOD!)

Will wiped a tear from her eye. She swore that she wouldn't cry. She swore. But somehow, the tears came running down her face. It wasn't fair. Matt was the one cheating on her, and just when they were arguing, and just when she was about to say the words "IT'S OVER BETWEEN US," he beat her to it. As if he read her mind.

_Why, why, why did he have to do this to me, and with the whole student body listening?_ she thought. She should have slapped him. Yeah, just a slap across the face, and that would have been good enough. But, no, she didn't. And she regrets that. She was sitting in a stall in the empty Girls' Bathroom, when she heard Cornelia calling her.

"Will? Are you in here?" Cornelia asked.

"Go away! I-I don't want to talk to anybody!"

Cornelia banged on the stall door, but gently. "Oh, c'mon, Will. He's not worth crying over. I mean, look at 'im! He's last week's garbage! You don't deserve this, Will."

There was silence. "Will, if it makes you feel better . . . Caleb threw his Hersey's Pie at 'im."

Will unlocked the stall door, and let Cornelia in. Cornelia locked it behind her, and kneeled in front of her friend. She looked at Will, with concern. Will looked up. "D-Did he really?" Will asked.

Cornelia giggled. "Hell, yeah, he did! It was so funny. He walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and threw it in his face. He said that Matt acts as if you're just like pie, and that sometimes, when it gets too sweet, Matt just doesn't like it anymore. But, Caleb also said, that your the kind of pie no one can get tired of . . . eatting." The girls both laughed.

"I can't believe he said that!" Will said, bewildered.

"Neither can we, but, we just laughed with the rest of the cafeteria. Matt deserved every inch of that whip cream . . . wait, I think . . ." They laughed again. "C'mon. Your eyeliner is smudging all over your face. Lemme fix it for you."

"Alright." They both got out of the stall and Cornelia grabbed her make-up from her purse. "Go, wash your face."

"Yes, mother," Will said. Cornelia smiled. _Good, she's happy again_, she thought. When Will was done drying her face, Cornelia applied her make-up on her. After she was done, she pulled out her comb from her purse and combed Will's now-shoulder-length-full-bouncy red hair. When she was done, they both looked in the mirror, and Will looked angelic. "See? You're back to normal."

Will smiled and hugged Cornelia. "Thanks, 'Lia. You're the best."

"Please, tell me something I _don't _know."

The two girls walked out of the bathroom.

Standing outside of the bathroom, was Taranee, Irma, Caleb, and Hay Lin. When they saw Will come out with Cornelia happy, they jumped with happiness (Caleb didn't jump, of course. That would be gay. LoL. He just smiled with relief.).

"Oh, I was so hoping that Cornelia could work her magic and bring you back to planet Earth, Will," Taranee said.

"Yeah, girl. Wha' happened? I mean, why cry over Matt?" Irma asked.

"It's not that I was crying over him, I was crying because he did it in front of everybody. And because he beat me to it. I wanted to be the dumper, not the dumpee," Will said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You mean, you wanted to break up with him?" Hay Lin said, surprised.

"Of course she did! Right, Will?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, right! I'm just angry that I didn't do it sooner," Will said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, as a celebration . . . " Taranee began.

"Celebrate what? That Will got dumped?" Irma said.

"NO! Celebrate the fact that Will can live without that jerk!" Cornelia said. Will smiled. "Well, I think we can celebrate to that," Will said excitedly.

"YES! Pizza King Palace, here we come!" Pizza King Palace was their food court hang out. The three girls walked in the front, and Will walked slowly. Caleb stayed next to her.

"Hey, Will," he said.

"Oh, hey Caleb." She rubbed her arms, as if she were cold, but she was just thinking.

"Uh, I'm sorry, you know, about Matt-"

"I heard what you did for me. That was . . . sweet. Thanks," Will said, with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, that. It was nothing. He deserved it-"

"And about the 'Pie' concept, well, I thought that was weird, you know, coming from you . . . " Caleb looked a little hurt, "But, it was still sweet, and I appreciate it, Caleb." He smiled.

"Well, I was just mad because he acted as if you were just . . . there! As a boyfriend, he should be more comforting, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

They walked in silence for a while. Then Caleb broke it. "Y'know, I really liked that pie. . . " They started laughing, until they realized they were infront of the Pizza King Palace.

"Well, are you ready to start the day over with some good pizza and a table full of friends who care about you?"

Will snorted. "Anywhere with you guys is just . . . heaven." They walked inside. "As long as . . . " Will stopped in her tracks. She saw Matt talking to some blonde girl. ". . . Matt isn't around," she finished. Caleb looked at Matt with angry eyes. _That jerk! What a bastard! _he thought.

Will felt a tear fall from her eye, and Caleb noticed it. "Will . . ." he began. But before he could comfort her, Will walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The girls went to Caleb. "What is she doing, Caleb!" Hay Lin asked.

"I-I don't know!" Caleb said. They all just watched.

Will tapped Matt's shoulder, and as soon as he turned around, she slapped him, hard. Caleb, Irma, Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee and the girl talking to Matt gasped.

"You asshole! I wanted to do that to you ever since this afternoon! How dare you do that to me! You're the one who cheated on me! And I bet it was with _her_!" Will pointed her chin toward the blonde girl.

"What are you talking about? He told me he never _had_ a girlfriend!" The girl said. "I'm MacKenzie. And, who are you?"

"Will. His ex-girlfriend."

"Well, so am I. Sorry, Mitchell . . ."

Will stopped MacKenzie. "Wait, Mitchell? Mitchell, who's that?" Will asked confused.

"He is!"

"His name is Matt."

"He told me . . . " The two girls looked at him. Matt panicked.

"Ohh, there's about to be some drama in here!" Irma said.

Caleb walked up to the group. "I think Matt, here, made up a name, so just incase you met this girl, she would say her boyfriend's name was 'Mitchell.' " Matt glared at Caleb, but he just smirked right back.

"Ugh!" MacKenzie slapped Matt on the same spot Will slapped him, and his face became dark red. "OW! Damn, you two hit hard . . ." Matt said, while clutching the side of his face.

"Well, you deserve every inch of it! You embarrassed Will in front of most of the school, and made her look like crap. You are such a trick!" Cornelia yelled at him.

Matt chuckled. "Doesn't matter. I didn't get what I wanted."

"What are you talking about?" Hay Lin asked.

"I actually like MacKenzie. But, Will was just a toy. I just wanted to bang her, and throw her away . . ."

Everyone gasped. Will looked at him with hurtful eyes. "I . . . I can't believe you . . . would say that to me," she whispered.

"Well, it's the truth."

A few tear strolled down Will's eyes, and she ran out of the restaurant. Irma ran after her. "WILL!" She yelled.

"Oh, my god. You're sick." Taranee said, while her lip quivered. Even though she didn't know how it felt, it doesn't mean she didn't care. Will didn't deserve any of this. A tear fell from Taranee's eye. She ran out of the restaurant, behind Irma.

Cornelia snorted, to hide her anger. "Wow. You really have the nerve to be so stupid and say that. Don't you know that Will really likes you! You don't even try to sit down and think about how much you can hurt her. You're really something else." She walked toward the door, but turned around to say something to him. "I'm glad you told her the truth, and I'm glad we met you, MacKenzie, because if we didn't . . . God, I don't even wanna think about it." She left the restaurant, leaving Caleb by himself.

Caleb's anger ran all over him. He grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw. He grabbed him again and punched him in the eye, then in the stomach.

Cornelia had realized that she forgot her purse, and went back in to get it, only to find Caleb beating Matt up. "CALEB! CALEB, STOP IT!" Cornelia grabbed his fist before it punched Matt's messed up face again. "Hitting him isn't going to heal Will! Let's go!"

Caleb let go of Matt, and let Cornelia drag him out of the restaurant. They walked outside.

"Caleb, what the hell was that! You could have killed him!" Cornelia said, trying to keep up with him, because he was walking so fast.

"So what? At least Will won't have to look at his face anymore . . ."

"Caleb, you weren't helping anyone but yourself."

"I think Will would've been happy . . . "

"Caleb, I'm serious!"

Caleb stopped walking. "AND SO AM I, CORNELIA! Tell me you heard what he said. He said all he wanted her for was to . . . do what he wanted to do, and then drop her. Does that seem fair!"

"As hell it does! But, you can't keep fighting for her. She needs to fight for herself."

"How can she when she's in so much pain right now?" That comment shut Cornelia up. She looked down. She knew Caleb was right.

"Caleb, look. You're right. But . . . at least, let's try and get the comforting part done, alright?" Cornelia said.

Caleb looked down, too. "I just don't want to see her hurting like this. It isn't fair. Cornelia. She doesn't deserve this. No One deserved that. It's heart-breaking."

"No one wants to see her hurt. But . . . as long as we're good friends to her, I think she can pull through. What do you think about that plan?"

Caleb smiled a tiny bit. "I guess." He looked at Cornelia. "Thanks, Cornelia. You're the best."

"Please, tell me something I _don't _know."

And they walked to Will's apartment.

Will broke down crying on Irma's lap on the couch. They were at Will's apartment, and her mom was working extra late. Taranee rubbed Will's back, and Hay Lin made some hot cocoa for them to drink. She gave the mug to Will, who sat up. She took it from Hay Lin's hand.

"Th-th-thank hic you, Hay hic Lin."

"Hey, no problem, Will. We're here for you."

Will had put the mug down on the coffee table and layed on Irma's lap again, and started crying.

The door bell rang, and Taranee went and answered it. It was Caleb and Cornelia. "How's she doing?" Cornelia whispered to Taranee.

"Come see for yourself."

Cornelia and Caleb walked in and saw Will crying like mad. Cornelia ran to her aid. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry, Will. I'm so sorry . . . " She wrapped her arms around Will.

"W-W-Why hic? W-Why did hic he do th-this hic to m-m-me . . . ?"

"I don't know, Will. I just . . . don't know."

Caleb could only stand there and look at Will cry her eyes out. He wanted to hug her and comfort her so badly, but he didn't know how. "Will . . ."

Will looked up and saw Caleb, then she started crying uncontrollably. She sat up. Her eyes were red and her face looked pale. "I've liked h-h-him hic for s-so long. I hic don't u-u-understand . . . I-Is there something hic wrong w-w-with hic me?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with you! There's just something wrong with him! Will, don't blame yourself for his faults." Caleb managed to say to her.

Will took a sip of her cocoa, the placed it back on the coffee table. "But . . . why w-would he hic want t-to use me like that?"

"He's just sick!" Hay Lin said.

"And he's retarded, for giving you up like that," Irma said.

"But . . . I just, I don't understand. I've always thought that he was _the one_ for me. And now, I find out that he not only cheated on me, but that he used me for . . . for . . . SEX!" Will broke down crying again.

"Oh, Will . . . " Taranee said.

"I just want to be alone."

"Alright, Will. But if you need us, the phone is right there, ok?" Hay Lin said.

"T-Thanks. Bye, you guys."

"Bye . . ." They each said one by one. Caleb was last. "Hey, Will?"

"Y-Yes, Caleb?"

"I beat him up real bad for you." Caleb smiled at her, hoping it would cheer her up.

She smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Caleb."

And he closed the door behind him.

So, what did you think for the first chapter? Pretty good? I'm working on the second, so no worries. It's gonna get good. I know, very short, but that's because it's the beginning. Next, after this message, is what's happening next chapter.

Next time on **_Friends, or more than that?_**

Will confronts Matt.

Caleb and Will talk about . . . things.

The Paparatzi (Don't know how to spell . . . 4give me. Review if it's right.)


	2. The Paparazzi

**Author's Note:** HELLO! I am back! lol, i needed a grand opening! Anyways, I'm very sorry for taking so much time to write this. I have had soooo much to do, **1) **In school, **2) **My Harry Potter fanfic _(I know, your mad, but I made that one first, and I hadn't updated since frikkin MARCH!) _**3) **And my other fictional stories, but not a **_FAN_**fiction story. Just a story. Well, anyways, I tried to write this as quick as possible. And trust me, it won't be crap. Enjoy Will and Caleb's (wit a hint of spice from Cornelia) relationship, cuz it's about 2 get JUICY!

**_P.S.:_** For all of those who requested something in the story, like what **_A Will Lover_** had said, to write more about what they wear and their expressions. Don't worry. There will be plenty o' that! And also, for some of the outfits, I got them from the "J.LO" fashion line. so go to the website and look up the outfits from there, 'kay? OKAY!

_Now, seriously, BACK 2 THE STORY!_

Will came downstairs looking very happy. Her mother turned around from the kitchen table and looked surprised, but in a happy way. "Wow, Will. You look gorgeous!"

"Oh, thanks, Mom." Will wore a light pink garment dye velour jacket and a light pink garment dye velour pants that were so long, they covered half of her pink and white sneakers. Under her light pink velour jacket was a white Smocked ring Halter Top (that showed a little bit of her stomach) with a heart in the center, decorated pink with small diamonds circling the symbol. She wore a pink and white flat hat. Her hair was in curls and she had make-up on, but not so much. It just made her face glow. The think that was most visible was the lip gloss.

"My, goodness, Will. Where are you going?"

"School. I just wanted to go feeling . . . free."

"Well, you're free, all right. Have a good day in school, honey. Is Caleb still coming to pick you up with Hay Lin?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in about," the doorbell rang, "now!"

Mrs. Vandom opened the door and Caleb came through it with Hay Lin behind him. He wore a blue and white striped t-shirt and jeans. Hay Lin wore a long yellow skirt with a white Tunic top with Lace trim.

"Hi, Mrs. Vandom." Hay Lin saw Will and screamed. "OMG! Will, you look . . . OMG! You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, Hay Lin!"

"Hi, Caleb," Mrs. Vandom said.

"Hi, Mrs. Vandom. Have fun at work."

"I'll try." Mrs. Vandom blew her daughter a kiss. "Bye, honey. Bye, kids. Have a good time in school." She closed the door behind her.

Caleb looked at Will. "You look really nice, Will."

"Oh, thanks. I have been up all night. And I have finally realized that I don't need Matt. I have five great friends to worry about. So, I'm going to school fresh."

"GREAT! C'mon! Let's get to school!" Hay Lin said. Will grabbed her carnation pink backpack and walked out of the door with Caleb and Hay Lin.

"I wonder what's taking them so long!" Cornelia said, looking at her watch. Her, Irma and Taranee were near Will's locker, waiting for the rest of her friends.

"I bet you Will and Caleb locked Hay Lin in a closet, and then started making out!" Irma said to Taranee, who was standing right next to them.

"OH! Or, Will opened a portal to Meridian and threw Hay Lin inside, and _then_ they started making out!" Taranee said.

"Oooh, oooh, my turn!" Cornelia said sarcastically. "Maybe, if you two shutup and stop saying such ridiculous things, they'll come QUICKER!"

"Or . . . maybe their doing what we predicted they would be . . . "

"Uh, Taranee. Please, shutup. You're giving me disturbing images."

Cornelia heard Irma and Taranee snicker at her. "Oh, SHUTUP ALREADY!" She stopped when she saw Caleb, Hay Lin and Will. Then she saw Will. "Oh, wow."

"IS THAT YOU, WILL?" Taranee said, shocked.

"Yeah, it's still me!" Will said. Irma walked up to her slowly. She then hugged her friend tightly. "Irma, what is the matter with you?"

Irma pulled away. "That's the outfit I bought for your birthday! Remember? You said you would never wear something like this, and . . . you're wearing it!" She hugged Will again.

"Uh, okay, Irma. It's just an outfit."

"But it looks so good on you, Will!" Taranee said.

Cornelia felt jealous for a second, because she was usually the one who looked the best. But today, she guessed she looked a little too ordinary with just a V-Neck top with flutter sleeves and regular jeans. But, it was only one outfit tat made Will look like J.Lo's cousin or something.

"Well . . . Caleb. How do you think Will looks?" Irma asked him.

"Uh . . . she looks . . . very nice."

Everyone laughed except for Will, Caleb and Cornelia. Will just giggled a bit. "But, you guys look cute, too."

Irma wore a 2-Knot Double knit cotton top that has front kangaroo pocket, hood, and a stitching detail. It also had a heart pendant zipper. She wore pink jeans with it and pink strappies.

Taranee wore a lace trim camisole, trimmed with delicate lace and an empire tie detail. She wore a stretch garment dye twill crop pants with zip-up pockets.

"OK, enough with the fashion statements. Can we _please_ go to the cafeteria before the bell" The bell signaling to be in homeroom rang, "rings. Great. The bell rang." Cornelia said angrily as she stomped to homeroom, followed by Hay Lin. Irma and Caleb went to they're homeroom, leaving Taranee with Will, going to their homeroom.

During lunch, the gang sat at their usual table, near the windows. Hay Lin picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth. "Okay, so, like I was saying, this whole Gutenberg inventing the Printing Press thing is just . . . bizarre. I mean, how can you make a type-writing thingy out of all of the materials they had back then?"

Cornelia sighed. "Hay Lin, just nod your head, and pretend you understand, okay?"

"But—"

"Hay Lin! Shut up!" Cornelia said.

"What's wrong with you?" Taranee said.

Cornelia sighed. "Have you noticed that Will isn't at the table?"

They all nodded.

"Do you know why?"

They all shook they're head.

"She's too busy trying to get a bunch of guys to stop asking her out!"

"What?" Caleb said.

She nodded. "Yep. Will is now Ms. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous."

Irma looked impressed. "I guess it was a good thing she slapped Matt, huh?"

All of a sudden, Matt came over to their table. Caleb stood up from his chair. "What the hell do you want?"

Matt gave him a glare. "Listen, Mr. Incredible. I just wanted to talk to Will."

"You're not talking to her! She is absolutely better off without you even staring at her. Just pretend she's invisible, so her life can be much easier," Hay Lin said.

Matt laughed. "She needs me. I need her. So just mind you're business, okay?"

Caleb moved closer to him. "You know, I'm not exactly from here, but where I'm from, fights go done twenty four, seven. And I'm not afraid to start one right now."

"Caleb. . . ." Cornelia said. She gave him a warning look.

Matt backed up. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to her."

"About what?" Everyone turned around and saw Will standing behind Matt, her hands on her hips. "What do you want to talk about Matt?"

Matt turned to Will. "Um, listen, could we talk privately?"

She hesitated a bit, but she nodded slowly. Caleb was about to attack, but Taranee and Irma grabbed his two arms, holding him down. "Will, don't talk to him! He's a fake!" Caleb kept trying to get out of their grasp, but that made them held onto him tighter.

"Caleb, it's ok." Will said.

"Will. . . . Don't do this." He insisted again.

Cornelia just stared at this moment, noticing the way Caleb was acting toward Will. He cared for her. He _really_ cared for her. And that made Cornelia upset. She admitted it; she had deep feelings for Caleb. But, he seems to just think of her as . . . a friend. She wanted more. She didn't want him to have feelings for Will. Will could find someone else. Someone that wasn't Caleb.

Will walked away with Matt. She looked back at her friends, and in that instant looked at Caleb. They're eyes connected. She saw desperate eyes. Pleading eyes. She didn't want to see Caleb hurting because of her. So she turned away and walked out of the cafeteria with Matt.

Once they were out, she folded her hands in front of her. "So, what do you want?"

Matt sighed. "I wanted to say . . . that I'm sorry. What I said, back at the pizza place, it was wrong. _I_ was wrong. I didn't want you just to . . . you know, have sex with you, and just dump you right off the spot."

"So, what did you want to do? Because, I know you didn't want me. You were too busy with . . . what was her name?"

Matt looked down. "Please, Will. Give me—"

"Another chance?" She laughed. "Another chance. You have some nerve. Calling me out of the cafeteria, and away from my friends, just to ask me to give you another chance?" She shook her head. "Not in this lifetime, Matt. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You'll do it again, Matt. I know you will."

"No, Will. I promise I won't!"

"Yes you will! Don't stand here and tell me you won't! After what you did to me, I can never trust you again!" She walked away. "Good-bye, Matt. And never try and beg for my forgiveness, again!" She walked back into the cafeteria.

Caleb had given up as soon as he saw Will walk out of the cafeteria. He knew what Matt was gonna do. He was gonna beg for Will to forgive him, and out of pity, she would say yes, and then they would go out again, leaving Caleb to think about all the _What Ifs_ again. He wanted to tell Will that he had some feelings for her. But at times, he always questioned himself. Did he have just some feelings for her, or a lot of feelings for her? When he was away from her, he always had some feelings for her. But when he saw her, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and he felt a lot of feelings for her. It was confusing. And the worst part: He had no one to tell.

"Hey, Caleb. You okay?" Taranee said. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Why would she want to get back with him?" He put a hand through his hair.

"We don't know that for sure, Caleb! He just wanted to talk!" Irma said.

"Yeah. And then he would sweet talk her, and she would fall for it. That's just the way those guys are."

Hay Lin looked at Caleb weirdly. She nudged Taranee and whispered to her. "Hey, do you notice something about Caleb?"

"Like what?" Taranee whispered back.

"Well, he's so . . . protective of Will. I mean, he always gets so worked up if Matt's name is mentioned into a conversation. And when it comes to guys and Will in the same sentence? I swear I can see a vain popping out of his head."

Taranee thought about it. "You know, you're kinda right."

"See?"

Taranee looked over to Caleb, whose head was leaning on his arms. He looked miserable. "Do you think. . . ."

A smile spread across Hay Lin's face. "Oh yeah."

They both looked back at Caleb. And that's when an idea came to them. A pretty good one.

Will walked back in and sat down in front of Caleb, looking extremely mad. Caleb lifted his head up immediately when he saw Will. "Will, what happened?" He asked.

Cornelia looked at Will, waiting for her to answer.

"He told me what he did was wrong. . . ."

"And. . . ." Hay Lin said.

"He said that he was sorry."

Irma sighed. "Will, can you please tell the story straight forward, instead of stopping every minute?"

"He said all of this stuff, how he wanted us to get back together. For me to give him another chance." Will said.

"And what did you say?" Cornelia asked.

"What do you think I said? I told him to get lost and never beg for forgiveness again!"

Caleb sighed. _Thank goodness_, he thought.

After lunch was over, everyone was in their classes. Hay Lin wrote down something in a note and passed it on to the person next to her. The person read it, gave Hay Lin a "Are you serious?" look, and passed it on to the person next to her. Then that person passed it on, and it kept going to every person in the class, until it came back to Hay Lin. She opened it and read it to herself, just for kicks.

_Guess wat every1. Caleb and Will Vandom r a cuple. 4 all those hoo were just hoping and praying 4 it 2 happen, well, here's ur wish. Pass it on 2 anybody u know. But don't let the cuple in the works know about this!_

Hay Lin stuffed the note into her pocket and smiled to herself. This was definitely going to work.

Taranee had did the same thing in her class, and by the end of the period, half the student body knew the secret. When Hay Lin and Taranee met in the hallway, they gave each other a high five. "This is so much fun!" Taranee said. She was beaming.

"I know this is gonna work. It's just got to!" Hay Lin said.

Cornelia was with Will when they got out of their class together. "Hey, Will. I'm sorry, for what Matt tried to do. He's such an idiot."

"Well, I guess I finally put him in his place."

Cornelia chuckled. "Please. That guy? Even the devil himself can't put him in his place."

Caleb turned up out of nowhere. "Hey, you two."

"Hi, Caleb!" Cornelia said excitedly. She passed her hand through her hair. "So, how was class?"

"Okay, if you find World history fun." He sighed.

All of a sudden, Will saw a girl glance at her, and then rush over to one of her friends, and started whispering. The friend turned around and saw Will, and ran to someone else and whisper. Soon it was like a chain. Will sighed. _The_ _whole school probably heard about the "Matt" problem_, she thought.

Then, out of no where, a bunch of girls came out and crowded around Caleb, Will, and Cornelia.

"Hey, Will. Is it true?" One girl said.

"Is what true?" Cornelia asked before Will had the chance.

"DUH! You know, about you and Caleb?"

Will looked at Caleb, who shrugged, and then back at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my God! It's them! It's Will and Caleb!" Another girl came from he crowd.

Some other girl pulled a camera out and took a picture of them.

"What the hell is going on here!" Caleb asked.

"Oh, stop hiding it, you two! We know!" The first girl said.

"What do you know?" Cornelia asked.

"We know that Will and Caleb are the newest couple in school! Everyone is going crazy and jumping for joy for you two! Congrats!"

"WHAT!" Caleb, Will, and Cornelia said at once.

"W-Where did this come from?" Cornelia asked. She felt like bursting into tears.

"O-Oh, my goodness." Will said. She put a hand to her head. And out of nowhere, she just fell back into Caleb's arms, and fainted. "Aww! How cute!" Everyone in the hall crowding them said. Another flash from a camera came.

Cornelia ran from the crowd, and into the girls bathroom, leaving Caleb by himself with the bunch of girls crowding the new school couple: Will and Caleb.


End file.
